


Confessions at the Lunch Counter 3

by singersdd



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singersdd/pseuds/singersdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions at the Lunch Counter 3

Confessions at the Lunch Counter  
Chapter 3

Ruby and Thumbelina leaned against the diner counter, watching Regina and Emma take shots.  
“Poor Regina,” said Ruby.  
“I know,” said Lina. “Can you believe we're saying that about the Evil Queen?”  
“Nope. Never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself.”  
“Regina is proof that people really can change,” Lina said.  
“Are you sure she's changed?” Ruby asked.  
“Would the old Regina have let Robin leave with Marian?” Lina asked. “Come to that, would Robin Hood have fallen love with the Evil Queen?”  
“You have a point,” Ruby conceded.

Killian came in and distracted Emma, leaving Regina nursing her last drink by herself and looking morose about it.  
“Regina?” Lina said gently, “Are you all right?”  
“Why wouldn't I be all right?” she asked, shades of her former self cutting through.  
“Oh, I don't know. . . sending the man you love back to his wife, when everybody thought she'd been dead for years, to save her life. . . yeah, that will leave a person feeling just. great.” The sarcasm dripping in Lina's tone made Regina crack a wry smile.  
“When you put it that way, I suppose I do have some misery to wallow in.”  
“As long as you don't wallow long, I think everybody is entitled to feel their misery for a while.” Lina motioned to Regina's drink. “Want another?”  
“Maybe one more,” Regina admitted.  
When Lina had the drink ready, she set it in front of Regina and said, “I know it feels like the end of everything right now -”  
“Oh, no,” Regina interrupted, “Not another hopeful speech. I get enough of those from the Charmings.”  
“It wasn't going to be a hopeful speech,” Lina said defensively. “I was just going to point out that time isn't done turning yet. We don't know how fate – or the author, if there is one – has the story planned out; and Shakespeare was right.”  
“Shakespeare? He was right about what?” Regina asked, sounding a little more like herself.  
Lina cracked a crooked smile and said, “The course of true love never did run smooth.”  
“And this isn't a hopeful speech how?”  
“Did I ever use the word, 'hope'? 'Patience'? 'Faith?' I know those are three of Mary Margaret's favorite words, but I know you don't need to hear them right now. What you need now is endurance.”  
“What? I have to just endure whatever comes my way?”  
“Sometimes, the only thing to do is to hang on to what you have and endure the rest. You have Henry and – believe it or not – people in this town who like you. Hang on, Regina.” Lina concluded in a gentler voice than she'd started with.  
Something in Lina's tone made Regina teary-eyed.  
“Got any more smart-alecky plaudits?”  
“I'm full of them,” Lina said drily, cleared her throat, and said in her best impression of a high school graduation orator: “Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end.”  
Henry walked in just in time to hear Lina's last plaudit. “Hey, I like that one. Can I use it?”  
Lina looked a little nonplussed and said, “Sure. I have no idea who said it first, but use away, in various and appropriate situations.”


End file.
